The present invention relates to powered hair cutting devices, particularly hair clippers and hair trimmers, and more specifically to a grip enhancing attachment for such devices.
Hair care professionals such as barbers and hair stylists frequently use powered hair clippers and trimmers (hereafter collectively referred to as “clippers”) in the course of styling customers' hair. When work becomes busy, for example when several haircuts are performed in quick succession, or when a particular customer's hair is long, the professional often grasps the running clipper for extended periods of time. In the course of such use, the clipper housing often becomes hot to the touch, causing discomfort to the professional. Also, under such conditions, the professional's hands often become sweaty and prevent a solid grip on the clipper, which may cause the clipper to be dropped.
Many hair care professionals address this problem by merely enduring the hot temperatures, which makes work unpleasant and may cause unsatisfactory work product. Some adjust their grip on the clipper housing in an attempt to avoid the hotter locations of the housing. Others exchange the hot clipper for a fresh one, which increases the required capital investment of the professional, and which may result in unsatisfactory work product due to inconsistent performance characteristics of a particular clipper. Another problem often encountered with conventional hair clippers is that the clipper is wrenched from the professional's hands due to the professional or a colleague inadvertently stepping on the clipper power cord.